kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruka Miwa
is a young woman who resists Fourteen as . History Kamen Rider Decade Wanted: Diend She took part in the operation to overthrow Fourteen and ended up escaping with Shin when the operation was a failure. Since then, she has been on the run from Fourteen's minions. She helps fill Tsukasa in on what is currently happening in her world. Haruka and Shin are good friends as well as fighting partners and they cannot trust anyone else. Junichi used to work with Haruka until he got controlled by Fourteen. Haruka is constantly running away from people controlled by Fourteen and the Roaches because she wants to break this world's rule. Haruka does not have anywhere to live so she travels around with Shin. End of Diend Kaito is spared when Larc stops her partner as he reminds her that he is the reason that Junichi is under Fourteen's control,Later Kaito parting from Haruka and Shin, Kaito and Tsukasa find Natsumi who tells them that Yusuke has been kidnapped by the Roaches before Junichi arrives. Tsukasa decides to help Kaito in spite of him refusing his aid at first. Using Kaito as bait to trade for the now brain-washed Natsumi, Tsukasa lures out Fourteen. While Lance and Larc battle Glaive and the Darkroaches, Diend and Decade battle Fourteen as he reveals his true form as Jashin 14. Though overwhelmed, Decade assumes Complete Form and uses Armed Hibiki's power to destroy him. Though the Roaches fade away and the brainwashed humans return to normal, Glaive attacks Larc,Lance and Diend and reveals that he willingly served Fourteen. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off Petition! Kamen Rider Tackle!! Kamen Rider Larc is cited as an example of a female Rider in the Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off net movie, Petition! Kamen Rider Tackle!!, by Daiki Kaito when Natsumi claims all the Riders they've met are male, with Tsukasa noting that they met Larc. Kamen Rider Larc Ace Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm . (2005). Masked Rider Blade: Complete Works. p. 102-103. ISBN 978-4091051035. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 270 AP (2.7 t) *'Kicking Power': 450 AP (4.5 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.5 sec Special Attacks: *'Ray Bullet': 3100 AP (31 t) Larc transforms using a copy of the Change Kerberos Rouze Card in conjunction with the Larc Buckle, which utilizes the Open Up system from Leangle. She is equipped with the Larc Rouzer. By scanning the Mighty Ray Rouze Card in the Larc Rouzer, Larc can perform the Ray Bullet finishing attack. Appearances: Decade Episode 22-23. Equipment *Larc Buckle: Transformation belt *Larc Rouzer: Larc's personal weapon *Rouze Cards: Allow Larc to perform special attacks, depending on which card is used Behind the scenes Portrayal * reprises Haruka Miwa. She previously portrayed a similar character in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. **Her name was presumably changed due to the presence of another Natsumi in Kamen Rider Decade. Etymology *Part of the name Natsumi is derived from the word for summer, whereas part of the name Haruka is derived from the word for spring. Notes *It is not revealed how she, Junichi Kaito and Shin Magaki got their L'arc, Glaive and Lance buckle respectively. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 22: Wanted: Diend **Episode 23: End of Diend **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' ***''Petition! Kamen Rider Tackle!!'' References External Link * in Kamen Rider Official Website. *Kamen Rider Larc in Kamen Rider Official Website. Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines Category:Card Riders